


The Last of Me

by ShadowPrime2002



Series: The Maze Runners [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPrime2002/pseuds/ShadowPrime2002
Summary: What happens when you're given the name of a famous missing person but the famous missing person is you and that's your name but you don't remember anything about that or who you are?





	The Last of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the name Rebecca Stark again because I am an idiot.

Hello to whoever is reading this,

My name is Rebecca Stark and if you're reading this, I'm gone. Don't mourn me because we all know I died for a good reason. If I'm not dead then "they" have me. Who? Keep reading.

A few weeks ago I discovered an evil government group called Wicked. This group has been taking kids ages ten through seventeen. I haven't been able to bring my discovery up to Nick Fury or my dad but I've sent a copy to Steve and Nat.

Wicked is trying to find a cure for another dimension(The Scorch) called the Flare. The Flare is similar to the zombie plague that infects that species of ants Peter found. Wickd sends these children, they're called 'Immunes' to that dimension and into a maze.

In the other dimension is another version of Wicked but with no E. 

Wickd puts the children in a maze with these tarantula mutants called Grievers. Grievers try to kill the children but only at night. They have these stingers that infect the children with The Flare.

About the maze,

The maze has four doors facing every direction. The doors are only open from dawn to dusk. The latest child who was sent is Chuck Woodwhirl.

The alarms are going off. Wicked is here so let me get straight to the point.

I'm mainly writing this letter because Wickd is after me because I am immune to the Flare and I figured them out. All of Wickeds locations are in the second hard drive where only my father will think to look. 

Lastly, everyone who goes into the Maz has their memory erased. If they get me my memory will be wiped clean of everything I knew about my past life. 

Once I'm captured by Wickd and if I do come home at some point. I know I'll be different but I want you to know I love you and I'

W̷̧̝͚̝̎͜ͅǐ̵̡͇̪c̴͔̜͎̑̔̒͛̑k̶̢͎͎͔̓̀̀̓͠ḍ̴̮̔̉̚͠ ̶̲̖͎̃̈́̓͊̍̈i̷͓̹͇̞̮̍͋s̵͎̠̹̠̤͑̌͝ ̷̯͊̿̑̚Ğ̴̢̧͎̣̯̐̒̉͘͝õ̴͙͓̊o̸̧͓̲̻̾̓̑̓̍d̷̳̳͗̌̃̔̕


End file.
